


James T. Kirk: Pokemon Master

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Kirk is training to be a Pokemon Master. His rival Spock is as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James T. Kirk: Pokemon Master

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for how absolutely ridiculous this is. Based more on the Pokemon show then the games.

The sun beat cheerily upon our young Pokemon Trainer, James Kirk, as he made his way through the deep green of Eterna Forest. He was traveling to the next town. Ah, what was it’s name again? Oh well. Man, that sun was really beating down. Cheerily of course. Still…

“Why the hell is the sun so hot? I’m in a forest!” Jim growled. His ever-present pokemon companion, a murkcrow named Bones, cawed at him in agreement. Or maybe not. You could never really tell.

Just then, Jim heard a noise behind the bushes. He peered through it and saw a bug pokemon. It was a weedle! Jim had always wanted one of those.

“Oh yeah! It’s going to be mine!” Jim punched the air. “Go Bon—”

“It would be highly illogical for you to try and do that.” A cool voice caused Jim to startle and turn.

There was his rival, Spock. The black haired… person… gazed at him emotionlessly.

“Spock!” Jim shouted. Then he thought about what his rival had said. “What do you mean it would be illogical?”

“Simply that it is my wish to capture the pokemon weedle, and you should stand aside.” Spock commented.

Jim frowned. “No!” He protested. “I saw it first.” Then he came up with a brilliant idea. He had a lot of those. “I got it! Let’s have a match, 3 v. 3. Whoever wins can capture the weedle.”

Spock tilted his head. “That would be agreeable.” He said finally.

Jim grinned. He was always excited to have a pokemon battle with his rival. “Great! Go Sulu!” He threw the first poke ball. Out came a hitmonlee.

“Join us Chapel.” Spock said, throwing the poke ball. Out of there came a chansey.

“Quick attack Sulu!” Jim called. The hitmonlee obeyed before the chansey had a chance to dodge. It was a critical hit!

“Softboil Chapel.” The chansey was healed.

“No fair.” Jim pouted. “Okay, faint attack!”

“Minimize.”

“Low kick.”

“Unfortunate.” With the super effective move, Chapel was knocked unconscious. Spock recalled her, then called out, “Chekov.”

It was a pichu.

“Okay Sulu, brick break.”

“Use thunderbolt.”

“No! Sulu!” Jim groaned and recalled the pokemon. Only one hit! He took a second to decide his next choice. “Okay, go Scotty!”

Scotty was a polygon. “Use harden!” Jim told it.

Spock blinked. “Volt tackle Chekov.”

“Ha, not very effective!” Jim gloated. “Slam it Scotty!”

Spock took back the fainted pichu with a miniscule frown. “Very well, come out Uhura.”

Uhura was a graceful hondurous. One flamethrower had Scotty was knocked out. There was only one pokemon in Jim’s arsenal that could beat the hondurous.

“Fine then! Your turn Bones.”

The murkcrow and hondurous gave each other almost apologetic looks as they got in stance. Just as they were about to fight, an annoying buzzing sound reached the two trainer’s ears.

“Shit.” Jim said at the same time as Spock noted: “I believe the weedle’s family has arrived.”

With one look, Jim and Spock grinned. Actually Jim grinned and Spock raised an eyebrow. Anyways.

“Bones, ariel ace.”

“Uhura, flame blast.”

The beedrills and weedles alike were down for the count.

“Hey Spock.” Jim said after a moment’s pause. He moved closer to the other.

Spock looked at him oddly. “Yes Kirk.”

“It’s Jim.” He said immediately, moving right up in front of the trainer.

“Jim, I must request you—”

“I what?” Jim asked coyly, before placing his lips on Spock’s.

Spock said nothing, merely wrapped his arms around Jim’s waist, deepening the kiss as he did so. Jim moaned, hands coming up to clutch the black locks as he—

“JIM, SPOCK! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MAKING OUT IN THE REC ROOM SIMULATOR. MY POOR EYES!”

Jim and Spock sprung apart, both taking off their simulator helmets as they did so. They turned to see the real Bones covering his eyes.

“It is impolite to interrupt doctor.” Spock announced, his voice low.

Jim shrugged. “Sorry Bones. Come on Spock, let’s go to my room.”

Spock raised an eyebrow as Bones groaned. “As you wish, Jim.”


End file.
